This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. To generate new knowledge about the effect of endothelial dysfunction biomarkers on risk of CKD, which will accelerate the tempo and productivity of scientific research.